


la muvi star

by MonikaKrasnorada



Series: Save a Prayer [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaKrasnorada/pseuds/MonikaKrasnorada
Summary: A slice of life, bit of bts from my ficSave a Prayer.





	la muvi star

As the credits began to roll, Timmy stretched, reaching high above his head, arching his back before slumping back into the velvet-clad seat. He rubbed the damp from his eyes, his cheeks, with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Ah, my soft-hearted _tesoro_ ,” Luca crooned, draping his arm over Timmy’s shoulders, pulling him gently into a one-armed embrace. “But, you have seen this film, many times. Why does it bother you so now?”

Timmy shrugs. It’s true, he has seen the film more times than he can count but isn’t keen to tell Luca just why it seems to have affected him so keenly on this viewing.

“It’s a moving performance. Why aren’t you crying?” Timmy nudges Luca with an elbow until the older man sits back in his own seat.

“I’m not sure the performance spoke to me as it did you. The character, bah. The director failed our hero. There was gold to be mined in that actor and they settled for tin.”

Timmy smiles at Luca’s pronouncement and thinks he might agree.

Luca rises, standing in the lee of light from the projector shining from the back of the empty theater. He glances to the screen as the names of the actors scroll slowly across the frame. He shakes his head.

“Such a shame there is no one to see the heart of him. To coax him beyond his…his _confini._ He could be a star.”

Timmy only nods. He pulls his feet up into the seat, arms wrapped around his knees as he stares at the name on the screen-

_Armie Hammer._


End file.
